1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a control method of a washing machine that performs washing using bubbles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine (normally, a drum washing machine) is an apparatus, including a water tub to receive water (wash water or rinse water), a cylindrical drum rotatably installed in the water tub to receive laundry, and a motor to generate a drive force to rotate the drum, to lift the laundry in the drum along the inner wall of the drum and drop the lifted laundry, during the rotation of the drum, thereby washing the laundry.
The washing machine performs washing through a series of operations, e.g., a washing operation to separate contaminants from laundry with water containing detergent (specifically, wash water), a rinsing operation to rinse out bubbles or residual detergent from the laundry with water containing no detergent (specifically, rinse water), and a spin-drying operation to spin-dry the laundry at high velocity. In the washing operation, when a user selects a washing course, the washing machine detects the weight (load) of the laundry to decide the amount of wash water, supplies detergent and water sufficient to wet the laundry into the water tub according to the decided amount of wash water, and performs a washing operation by transmitting detergent water (water+detergent) to the laundry and dropping the laundry through the rotation of the drum.
During the washing operation, however, a large amount of water is used to sufficiently wet the laundry. Also, a large amount of detergent is used to perform high-concentration washing. For laundry requiring delicate washing, such as wool or silk, the laundry may be damaged due to dropping of the laundry and friction between the laundry and water and between laundry articles by the rotation of the drum.